The Saiyan
by Kahn-vict
Summary: This is an Animorph/Dragon Ball Z crossover...Trunks finds himself in the Animorph's world. Will he help to destroy the yeerks once and for all? ch7 and 8 up
1. The Appearance

(Hey yall, this is the fixed version of ch. 1. Thanks for the advice, Nacho.)  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jake  
  
  
  
My name is Jake. Just Jake. Of course, as you probably know, if I told you my full name, where I live, and where I go to school, I would be dead along with the rest of my friends. If you don't know who I am, and who we fight, here is a short run down. The human race is being invaded. Now, you're probably thinking I'm crazy, thinking surely if there was an invasion, I would know about it.  
  
See, that's the problem. It's an invasion that no one knows about. Kids, we're being invaded by aliens. They call themselves Yeerks. They really aren't more than slugs, really. But they are slugs with an awful power. They can crawl into your head and make you theirs. You can't eat, can't sleep, can't even move your eyes unless the yeerk wills you to. You become a slave in your own head, watching as the yeerk uses your body to enslave the ones that you love.  
  
I would be willing to bet now that you are ready to find the nearest bomb shelter and wait for the worst. I mean, it sounds like Earth is doomed, right? Not so. Not as far as my friends and I are concerned. You see, we were walking through an abandoned construction site one night when we witnessed an alien ship crash land not 30 feet from us. The being that piloted the ship called himself an Andalite, and it was by him that we learned of the yeerk invasion.  
  
Not only did he warn us, he also gave us the prize possession of Andalite technology. The being that called himself Prince Elfangor gave us the power to turn into any animal we touch. The power of the animal kingdom was then at our disposal. Shortly after he gave us the power, our arch- nemesis, Visser Three, the one and only Andalite-Controller, landed on the scene and killed Elfangor.  
  
Anyway.  
  
We call ourselves, the Animorphs, short for animal morphers. Who are we, you ask? Well, there's obviously me, Jake, the unofficial leader of our leader of our little group. There's Marco, my main man. We've been friends since we were fetuses. Well, maybe not that long, but we've been friends long enough to have fought over each other's Play-Dough. There is Rachel, my fearless and beautiful cousin. I suppose you call her the relentless one of the group. She may be relentless, but I've seen the girl do some amazing things in her time. Next is Cassie. Cassie is the kind, gentle member of our group. She the most caring, sweetest, and most down to earth girl that I know.  
  
Then there are the last two members of our group, Ax and Tobias. Tobias saw the Andalite crash with us back in the beginning, and was the first out of all of us to morph. A few days after, we attacked the yeerk pool, the operating base of the yeerks. Tobias used his red tail hawk morph to storm the pool, but stayed in hawk form for more than 2 hours.  
  
You see, that is the curse of the andalite's gift. If you stay in a morph more than 2 hours, you're stuck in morph forever. And, as sad as it is, Tobias' true form is now that of a red tail hawk. Back a while ago a powerful being named the Ellimist gave him back his morphing powers, so he can fight with us full time. He even regained his ability to morph to a human, but his natural form is now that of a red tailed hawk.  
  
The last member of our little group is Ax. Tobias may not be human in form, but Ax isn't human at all. Aximili-Esgourth-Isthill (Ax for short) is the only surviving Andalite that was involved in the battle between the Yeerks and Andalites above the planet. He is also Elfangor's younger brother, which is why he hates yeerks all the more.  
  
Now that you know who we are, let me paint you a picture of a "normal" evening with The Animorphs. You would figure by now that we are all battle-hardened warriors, right? Ha ha, wrong. Marco had the brilliant idea one night to get everyone together to spend a normal evening around his house. Right.  
  
"Now, prince Jake, what is the point of this video game? V-I-de-oh game- uh." Ax had morphed to human for the evening, which looks like a weird mix of me, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie, and is in fact a DNA mix of all of us. Plus, since he doesn't have a mouth, he likes to play with sounds.  
  
"Ax, the point of the game is to kick Jakes sorry butt," Marco replied as he lolled in an armchair.  
  
"And what is a football? And why is this football named Blitz?" Marco just shook his head. "Ax? Forget the game. Give me the control pad."  
  
He handed over the control pad, and decided it was snack time.  
  
"HANDY SNACKS!! HAN-DEEEEE SNAACKS-UH!!"  
  
I shook my head. "Good Lord," I muttered. Ax, in his normal form, doesn't possess a mouth at all. So, I guess the sense of taste is lost to him as well.  
  
I looked back at Marco. Tobias had flown through his open window without me noticing him, and started to morph into his human form. This was a "normal" evening, after all.  
  
"Rachel and Cassie should be here in a little while. I saw them walking on my way." Tobias finished his morph to human, and walked over and sat down on Marcos couch, like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Even now, I shake my head at the situation every now and then. The boy sitting on Marco's sofa was a bird three minutes ago, and not to mention we had a full-blown alien in Marco's kitchen wolfing down handi-snacks. I put those thoughts out of my head. " Alright, Marco, round 2 of Blitz. This time, you will BEG for mercy!!" Marco grinned and hit the unpause button, resuming the game.  
  
Rachel and Cassie arrived a few minutes later, but Marco and I never noticed. I began to get irritated after Marco body slammed me onto the field for the 5th time in a row. "Sorry game anyway," I muttered after the game finished with Marco leading 63-6. "Hah, I am the KING of all video games!!" Marco exulted.  
  
"Oh, hey Rach, hey Cassie." I was just noticing that they had come in.  
  
Rachel was leaning against the wall with an amused look on her face. Cassie looked like she was suppressing a giggle. "Did Marco completely embarrass you AGAIN!?" Rachel snorted. She looked at Cassie. "You would think that he would learn."  
  
"Hey, how come I wasn't invited to this little party?" A voice from nowhere said. "YAAH!!" Tobias cried, falling backwards onto the couch. Eric appeared before us.  
  
If you saw Eric on the street, you would write him off as another face in the crowd. But, if you haven't guessed, he is anything but. Eric is actually an android, and has been walking the earth since Moses' time. The Chee were created thousands of years ago by a race called the Pemalites. The Pemalites died out, but the Chee obviously had not.  
  
"Eric, you weren't invited for a reason," Marco said. "Anytime you come to pay us a visit, it's usually to send us off on a mission that is suicidal and has us screaming and running for our lives." I forgot to mention that the Chee help us from time to time with information from the yeerks.  
  
"Aww, come on, Marco, can't I just drop by and say hi?" Eric said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"There has to be a law for appearing out of no where in someone's house," Marco muttered. "Well, if you're here to chill, how about a game of Blitz?" Eric smiled. "Sure, why not?"  
  
So went the evening, with the Animorphs chilling at Marcos house, and Marco being humiliated by the android. "Oh, Marco, did I forget to mention I can simulate 53,000 plays per second?" Eric teased as his game with Marco finished, 77-7. "I rename myself HUMAN King of all video games," Marco groaned as his held his head in his hands.  
  
Eric's face suddenly turned serious. He froze, and didn't move. "What is it, Eric?" I asked.  
  
"Something's happening," Eric stated. "I'm getting information from the Chee-net. Hold on." Eric was silent for a few moments more, then stood straight up and dropped his hologram, revealing his true form.  
  
"Is it the Yeerks?" Ax asked, strolling back into the living room with cheese all over his face.  
  
"No, it is not. I just received a message from Lourdes. She told me that she just watched a boy appear from nowhere in the sky. He was.just floating there."  
  
We stood silent for almost a minute. "Floating there?" Cassie asked. "What does that mean, Eric?"  
  
Eric resumed his human hologram. "It means what it means. There was nothing holding him up. Lourdes said that he looked confused, and didn't know where he was.  
  
"Eric," I asked, "Do you know the location of his appearance?" Eric dropped his hologram again, and revealed a lends from his left breastplate. A map appeared on Marco's wall of the city.  
  
"Now," Eric said, "He should be.here." I blinking red dot appeared right above The Gardens, a zoo and amusement park. "The Gardens? Let's go!!" Rachel, of course.  
  
"Looks like we don't have a choice." I said. "Flight morphs, everyone. We have to see if this guy is friend or foe." Naturally, Marco started whining as he started morphing. "Man, what did I say?! Every single time Eric shows up." 


	2. The Reckoning

(A/N Hello, all. Kahn-vict here. I hope you all are liking my little animorph/DBZ crossover. The Trunks in this story is the Chibi Trunks everyone knows, but about 15 or 16. Hey, he can't be younger than everyone else, now can he? Gotta have the attitude, though. Oh, yeah, just in case I write it in, he learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique. Well, enjoy! Oh, I just figured out fanfic.net doesn't add in my identions and spaces AT ALL.just bare with me, people. And props to Nacho for her encouragment. :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trunks  
  
"Get up, boy! We haven't been training but 12 hours!! You are far too weak to be MY son, you half breed weakling!"  
  
Hi, my name is Trunks Briefs, and welcome to my wonderful life. At the moment, I was on the floor of the gravity room, struggling to get up. The room that was in was set for 400 times the Earth's gravity.  
  
That's my father, yelling and cursing at me for collapsing. But, I guess I have to cut him some slack. He and I are 2 of the most powerful warriors in the world, maybe the galaxy. He's been more and more moody lately, since we haven't had the whole galaxy threatened or something like that in years.  
  
Prince Vegeta (my dad) was born and raised as a Saiyan warrior (yes, he is an alien) on a planet that he was named after. He was forced for the first years of his life into a planet trade by a being named Frieza. And that, my friends, is indirectly the reason how I came to be.  
  
To this day I wonder if I still have all the facts straight.  
  
Anyway, the "planet trade" my father was involved in brought him to Earth, where he was defeated for the first time by another saiyan, named Goku. To make a long story short, father eventually made it back to Earth, and I was conceived, and my parents finally got married. Strange, I know. But hey, I live with this stuff every day. It kind of becomes common, you know?  
  
"That is enough for today." My father suddenly dropped his ki, and floated to the gravity room floor. "Go wash up, boy. Bulma should have supper ready by now."  
  
I felt the gravity that had been pressing against my body suddenly lift, and blood pumped through my veins normally once more. I easily hopped up from where I had been laying, dropped my ki as well, and walked calmly through the door.  
  
Now, if you think that your family eats too much, I'm guessing that you've never eaten at the same table as two saiyans. My mother has 3 cook- bots working with her for every meal, and they still barely manage to make enough food to satisfy us. And manners? Manners fly out the window every time my father and I have food sat in front of us.  
  
"More please," father demanded after consuming his 5th plate of spaghetti, bread, beans and rice. And no, each of those doesn't represent a plate. They are all on each plate. And somehow we both manage to eat without the bothers of such things as forks, spoons, or napkins.  
  
After our nightly contest of who can devour the most food, my father walked out of the building and took off in the night without a word. (Oh yeah, did I mention we can fly? Yup. Its almost a normal thing around here.) I ran my hand through my lavender hair and sat back. My mother teased what bit of food she reserved for herself and looked at me.  
  
"Trunks, honey, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, other than the daily beating I get from father in the gravity room, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Bulma sat back and sighed. "I don't know. I just think sometimes you are bored with your life."  
  
I stood, and stretched, having sat at the table for more than 30 minutes. "Mother, I am happy. I guess not Having any planets to save just wears at me. I mean, what's the training and all for if we aren't using it?"  
  
"I see," mother replied. She suddenly got a mischieveous look on her face. "If you are so bored, you could come to my lab and see what I've been working on."  
  
Now, as everyone knows, I inherited my fighting ability from my father, but what most people don't know is that I inherited my mothers intellect, as well. So, its only natural that my mothers offer piqued my interest. I almost never have time to visit my mother in her lab, except when it's a life and death situation. (i.e., Magin Buu, death androids, the occasional vengeful creature bent on my fathers destruction.you know, stuff like that.)  
  
"Mother, what HAVE you been working on? Please, show me." Mother rose from her chair, and beckoned me to follow. We walked out of the building we lived in and into the Capsule Corporation complex. She started to walk to a trolley that would carry us to her lab, but I stopped walking and snorted.  
  
"Mother, please. I am NOT getting on that thing, when I can get us there in 3 seconds."  
  
"Fine. So, am I going to piggy back you or what?"  
  
I smiled, and decided to use the new technique that Goku had recently taught me. "Just touch me, and wait." Mother walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, bearing a quizzical look on her face. I took my index and middle fingers, as I had been taught, and placed them on my forehead. Mother's face showed a surprised look. "What are you."  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the exact location that I desired, and willed my body into a mass of light capable of speed many times beyond light. I felt my body change.but I couldn't feel my mother. Oh well. It IS my first time to carry someone with me.  
  
Suddenly, everything went crazy. This wasn't the warp I had been trained to do! Instead of watching things move by at super sonic speeds, I could feel my body expanding, contracting, and expanding again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed for what seemed forever, and suddenly everything stops. I opened my eyes and looked at my body. Am I dead? I wondered. No, this was not death. After checking to make sure I had all vital limbs and organs, I looked at my surroundings. The sky was blue, and for some reason I was hovering above a park.  
  
Ok, this wasn't where I had wanted to go, but ok. I closed my eyes, and searched with my mind for my fathers ki. After trying for a few moments, I could sense nothing. I tried again, this time trying to sense Goku and Gohan's ki. Nothing. I couldn't even sense my lifelong friend Goten's ki.  
  
I looked up, and saw I black, ax-shaped ship flying toward me.  
  
  
  
(well, everyone, what do you think? Too slow, fast, what? Mad Props to everyone that reviewed. Wow, I actually have an audience now. WOO!! Go me! Now that I have motivation, I'll be submitting as often as humanly possible. Later, people, and once again, thanks.)  
  
Kahn-vict 


	3. The Power

(A/N Hello, all, Kahn-vict once again. To Nacho, I'm still learning what fanfic.net accepts and doesn't accept. I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to grammar, so I almost screamed when I saw what I had put up. I will try my hardest to stay within the lines this time, I promise!! And thanks to everyone for the reviews. Keep em comin, because like Nacho, I like criticism, albeit good or bad. Well, enjoy!Oh, and another thing. Remember the scene with Frieza and Mirai Trunks? Keep that in mind in this chapter.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Marco  
  
Howdy, folks. Marco here. Since you know where we are, who we are, and what we are doing, I'm gonna skip the normal pleasantries and skip to the amazing floating boy.  
  
Only after a few minutes of Jakes command, I was morphed into my osprey. I looked at the others, and saw that they had completed their morphs as well.  
  
"Marco, I guess I'll just play you until you get back," Eric said. He immediately snapped a perfect hologram of me over his body. Scary? Oh, yes.  
  
Eric, I said, Don't ever, EVER do that in my presence again, ok? Its just wrong. Eric laughed. " Will do, Marco. No more Marco holos with The Human King of all Video Games around."  
  
Rachel suddenly flared her bald eagle wings and started to lift off. What are we waiting for? Let's quit wasting time and move out!   
  
Rachel's right, Jake said. Let's go.   
  
Rachel took off in the lead, and Jake was about 10 seconds behind her. As you may know, birds of prey don't naturally fly together, so we try to stay at least a half a mile apart. I was second to last, before Ax.  
  
So, anyone know a possible magic trick this guy might be pulling? I said. I mean, come on, people just don't float in mid air. I started this conversation while we were flying through the evening sky.  
  
True, Ax replied. But many would not believe half of the things we have been through. I do not believe it is common to walk in dinosaur times. A floating person would appear halfway normal compared to some of the things we have encountered.   
  
Ax has a point, Cassie chimed in. A floating boy could almost be normal when placed with our battle against Crayak.   
  
Or with the Andalite toilet. Tobias added.  
  
Or our happy little journey with Visser Four. Rachel said.  
  
Ok, ok, point taken. Lets just get there. But I mean, a floating boy? Think of the money we could make! We start a circus, and then...  
  
And so went the conversation for the next half hour. I started to feel a little better. I mean, we HAVE been through a lot. Maybe this would be ok, you know? That would be nice, for a change.  
  
Look, there he is! Rachel shouted.  
  
Man, this boy definitely wasn't from around here.  
  
For starters, he had lavender hair. Yes, LAVENDER. But, for some odd reason, it seemed to look natural on him. And to go with this hair, he had sky blue eyes that reminded me of Rachel's. Second, this boy was built like a brick wall. He wasn't huge, but very, very cut, like he was built for speed and strength at the same time.  
  
And, sure as sunrise, he was just floating there. He no longer looked confused, and my osprey eyes detected a look of wariness on his face. However, he wasn't looking at us. I followed his line of sight, and my heart sank.  
  
The Blade Ship!  
  
The Blade Ship only meant one thing. Visser Three. Our most hated and feared enemy. Visser Three, the overlord of the yeerk invasion of Earth. The only Andalite-controller in existence. And if I had any doubts as to who that ship represented, they were about to be erased.  
  
HUMAN! Surrender yourself at once! You have no chance of escape. Surrender and I will not fry you now. Later, perhaps, but not now.   
  
The boy smirked. "First of all, I'm not exactly human. And try me," he said. "I doubt that toy of yours can even singe me."  
  
Very well. I warned you, human  
  
Everyone, DOWN! Take to the trees! Jake shouted.  
  
I stooped into a dive, landed on top of a hornbeam, and waited for the worst.  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
The Blade Ship fired a short burst of dracon beam, enough to erase the boys existence. The beam flew at the boy. He rared back like he was about to back hand someone, and as the beam flew in front of his faced, he slapped it away, like a beach ball.  
  
Jake, did you just SEE that? That's not POSSIBLE!! Cassie exclaimed. I silently agreed, almost not believing my own eyes.  
  
I could hear the boy laughing. "You're gonna have to do better than that. Or is that all you got?"  
  
I could almost feel Visser Three boiling in his ship.  
  
FULL POWER! YOU WILL FRY, HUMAN!   
  
"I thought we've been through this. I'm not entirely human."  
  
I cringed in my osprey morph, and watched energy swell in the Blade Ship's dracon cannon. This kid had a death wish.  
  
TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!  
  
True to the Visser's word, the ship fired at full power, with enough punch to annihilate an Andalite Dome ship. The boy crossed his arms, and pet the beam hit him.  
  
He wasn't frying! Instead, he seemed to hold the beam at bay, wrestling with it with his crossed arms. He held his place for a few seconds, then angled his arms, sending the beam shooting harmlessly into the sky.  
  
"Now, if you are done, its my turn," The boy said.  
  
Now, keep in mind he had kept a calm demeanor through this ordeal. That suddenly changed. He bent over into a fetal position, and started yelling.  
  
"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Do you guys feel that? Rachel asked beside me. I froze, and felt the ground shake beneath me.  
  
What the heck is going on?!  
  
He continued screaming, and I watched him transform. His lavender hair rose around him, and suddenly turned gold. His eyes went from a pale blue to a fiery jade, and his body mass grew dramatically. Suddenly, a small explosion lit around him, and I watched a golden fire-like substance rise from around his body.  
  
"Ah, much better. I call this turning into a super saiyan. Do you like it? Let me show you what it can do."  
  
(Well, ladies and gents, this concludes the 3rd chapter of The Saiyan. I hope that I'm keeping the quality of this story high, because I pride myself on my work. Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing, and keep doing so if you would like to point out an error of mine, or something. Until next time!)  
  
Kahn-vict 


	4. The Meeting

(Hello, all! Kahn-vict, once again. Sorry for the 2 day wait, but I have this stupid thing called a job. Yeah, sucks don't it? Anyway, I didn't originally mean for Trunks to make his Super Saiyan debut last chapter, but I wanted to display Trunks' power. Thanks to all reviewers, old and new, you are deeply appreciated. Well, on with the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trunks  
  
I had no idea where I was. I didn't know how I came here. But I did know one thing.  
  
The axe-looking ship was really pissing me off.  
  
HUMAN! YOU WILL SURRENDER NOW  
  
Surrender? Me? I doubt it.  
  
I didn't have the slightest clue who or what was in that ship, but their ki was pathetic. I decided to blow this sad looking ship back to whatever hole it came from.  
  
I drew out the transformation to Super Saiyan, as it is well known to strike fear into an unknown looker. I had been able to make the transition instantly for years, but it was always fun to do it the slow way.  
  
"Now, it is my turn."  
  
Shields up! The voice from the ship roared.  
  
Well, it seems that the voice wasn't as stupid as it sounded. My intention was not simply to destroy the ship, for it might have given me information on where I was, who the local residents were, and, most importantly, how to get home.  
  
The scientist in me spotted 2 engines on the ship, one on each axe shaped wing. Simple enough, I concluded.  
  
I summoned my life force that I have been trained to use since birth, and relayed the energy to my hands. I began an attack that I never remember designing, only having all of my life. I thrust my hands out in front of my chest, and moved them back, forth, up down, weaving an intricate web of energy in front of me.  
  
Once I had gathered enough energy, I materialized it, and finished the move.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!"  
  
A huge, bright orange wave of energy roared from my hands and flew towards one of the main engines. It ignited whatever the contents where, and exploded on impact.  
  
BOOOOOOM!!!  
  
WHOA! Did you see that?! A voice shouted from no where.  
  
Prince Jake, please refrain from public thought speech! another voice commanded.  
  
I almost forgot that matter before me and slapped my own head. Did this new world bring voices to my head as well? These voices were carried like the one from the ship, but.different. Not malevolent, but almost.human.  
  
Human, or whatever you are, you will regret EVER crossing paths with Visser Three! I will hunt you down, and destroy you!! The threats continued as the ship limped away. I decided against "questioning" the inhabitants of the ship, for I didn't know enough about it to be sure of victory. I mean, who could tell what kind of nasty traps they had stashed away in a ship like that?  
  
I decided to check out the "voices" I had heard. That should prove simple enough.  
  
I decided to use my telepathy, something I had picked up from mind training with Piccolo.  
  
Whoever is there, come out. I do not intend to hurt you, unless you attack first.   
  
Now, I really didn't know what to expect, but the last thing on my mind was 6 birds flying up at the same time. Each of these birds looked like they could cause trouble in their own habitat, but they could do me no harm.  
  
Who are you? One of the birds asked.  
  
Man, this was weird. Ok, it wasn't as weird as that time I was absorbed by Majin-Buuand was placed in a cocoon so he could use my power, but it was definitely up there. Might as well answer, I thought.  
  
"My name is Trunks Briefs. And you are?"  
  
The birds circled around me, for they couldn't simply hover, like I was. They seemed to be having a private conversation.  
  
My name is Jake Berensen. Nice to meet you, Trunks. Please come with us, we have a lot to talk about.   
  
I reluctantly followed the pack of birds high into the horizon, not quite sure WHAT I was doing.  
  
(Yeah, I know, kinda short, kinda crappy, but hey, I got The Animorphs and Trunks united, right? Right? crowd booes and throws tomatoes Ok, I'll put more action in next time, aight? Until next time, everyone!)  
  
Kahn-vict 


	5. The Explanation

(Hello, all. Kahn-vict, updating in the final hours of Thanksgiving. Man, I ate WAAAAAY too much today. Plus, I've been reading a great Legend of Dragoon fic named "Rebirth of a Legend." If you've ever played the game, you should definitely look into it. But not before you read mine, heh heh.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tobias  
  
"So, they're called yeerks, huh?" Trunks asked.  
  
After the battle between Trunks and the Blade Ship, Jake made the decision to take him to Cassie's barn. There had been some opposition to this, but everyone had agreed that we had to find out who this guy was. He didn't SEEM evil. I mean, come on, this guy blew up the Blade Ship! He crippled it, at least.  
  
"Yeah, and we are the yeerks only opposition. Trunks, what you did today was incredible. None of us, even in our most powerful morphs, can do anything of that magnitude," Jake said.  
  
Trunks was sitting on a hay bale beside Marco. After Jake's last comment, he turned a shade of red, and I heard Cassie giggle. I guess this guy wasn't used to compliments. I started to preen my feathers, watched out the rafters for intruders, and listened on to the conversation.  
  
"So, you guys have told me your story, I guess its my turn to tell mine." Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know how I got here, or where this is, but it seems to me that I've warped myself into a different dimension. I suppose my entire being, and all my friends never made it into existence in this realm, so I'm going to tell everything I can."  
  
"In my world, my father, my friends, myself, and even our enemies have taken martial arts to a level higher than has ever been conceived in this dimension. We all got our roots from conventional martial arts, and expanded on them. Once we were strong enough, we learned how to use our life energy as a weapon."  
  
"So, even we can learn how to do what you did today?" Marco asked.  
  
"Marco, what have I said about you and pointless questions?" Rachel said, throwing a horse comb at him.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Actually, there are a few humans that have attained skills not so different than mine. Given a few years, any of you could learn the ways of martial arts, and have a good understanding of ki."  
  
"Ki?" Jake asked.  
  
"Its what we call life force in my world. Everyone has one, and everyone's ki is detectable."  
  
Cassie finished vaccinating a goose she had drawn from a cage and faced Trunks. "So you can detect our ki right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wicked." Marco declared.  
  
Trunks, please finish your story, for I have an interest in it. Ax said.  
  
"Ok. As you may have heard me, I am not completely human. My father was a saiyan. My mother was a human. My saiyan genes enabled me to turn into a Super Saiyan. When my hair and ki turned gold, that's what I did. It increases my speed, strength, and endurance dramatically."  
  
I have heard of the saiyans.  
  
Everyone turned and gave Ax a long look.  
  
They were the strongest, most blood thirsty race in this galaxy, long ago. However, they were wiped out by another race called Changlings.   
  
"That's what Frieza was!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Yes. No one knows what became of these Changlings, however.  
  
"Yeah, this is all fine and good, but that still leaves out one big question." Rachel said.  
  
Leave it to Rachel to state the obvious. This was Jake's part, so Rachel shut up and let him do his part.  
  
"Trunks, this is a pivotal moment in this war, and if you don't have any interest, that is completely ok. Our sources have told us that Visser Three has a fantastically powerful new morph, but we don't know what it is yet. Why he didn't use that morph against you, we don't know. But."  
  
"Go on." Trunks said.  
  
"You may be our knight in shining armor, Trunks. Our sources say we have no chance of beating this new morph, and as long as he has power over us, we can't raid any yeerks posts. It seems this new morph can detect any living life force."  
  
"Hmm." Trunks pondered.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm stuck here. And if what you say is right, Earth is doomed, no?"  
  
"That's right, Trunks." Jake concluded.  
  
"Well, saving the planet actually takes up most of my time. So, I guess you can count me in."  
  
"All RIGHT!" Rachel exulted.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." Cassie said.  
  
"You must be insane, Trunks."  
  
Marco, of course.  
  
" But, if you're willing to join this looney bin, welcome to the club."  
  
He stuck out his hand, and Trunks and Marco shook.  
  
Why do you shake hands? Ax asked anyone that would listen.  
  
Don't worry about it, Ax. I said.  
  
( Ok, this was mostly a dialogue chapter, but it was needed. I appreciate everyone that is interested in this fic, muy gracias. What is this new morph the Visser has? You may know, but, find out next time!)  
  
Kahn-vict 


	6. The Capsule sounds promising, I know

(Hello, Kahn-vict here. Sorry for the delay.who would have thought there would have been all that Thanksgiving stuff to get in the way of my fic?? Anyway, Addy-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but I had absolutely no idea what you were talking about. Well, anyway, onto the next chapter.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trunks  
  
There had been a dilemma as to where I would stay to sleep. The Animorphs insisted that I could stay with Ax, at his "scoop." I guess capsule technology hadn't come very far along in this dimension.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks, Ax's scoop ain't that bad. I mean, there isn't a roof most of the time, and there's no indoor plumbing, but it's livable," said Marco.  
  
The Animorphs had explained what Ax's scoop was, and I asked him why he preferred to live in something without a roof.  
  
Andalites have an inborn fear of confinement, Ax said grumpily.  
  
I felt around in my jacket for a possible lifesaver. Now. . . did I have it with me? I felt in my jacket a little more, and pulled a box that resembled a small cigar holder.  
  
"Ha! Ax, my staying with you won't be necessary. I have my own place."  
  
Everyone looked at me like I had gone nuts. Cassie looked me in the eyes, looked at my capsule holder, and looked at me again.  
  
"This boy has gone bonkers," Rachel said. I laughed.  
  
"I would like to give you all a demonstration of capsule technology. Ya'll. . .morph, is that what you call it?"  
  
You got it, man. Although it won't be ALL of us morphing, Tobias said.  
  
The others started morphing their bird of prey morphs. I kept talking with Tobias, while they morphed, seeing if I still had everything straight.  
  
"But, you can still morph, right Tobias?" I asked.  
  
You got it, Tobias answered.  
  
"And.some big terrifically powerful being gave you back your ability to morph?"  
  
You know, its scary when some outside person actually understands our lives, Marco said, finishing his osprey morph.  
  
"Believe me, Marco, I have some stories that make you all sound like math students in an algebra class."  
  
Can we leave? My parents could come in here and see 6 birds of prey and a lavender haired teen in their barn. They might write off the birds, but Trunks? No, Cassie said as she started to lift off.  
  
I raised my ki ever so slightly, which gave of a light blue flame around me. I checked to make sure everyone was ready to go, and I took off out the back of Cassie's barn, just to be sure no one would see me take flight.  
  
The flight was a relatively short one, but even so, I flew high enough that a normal person would think I was a jet flying over. We had decided that I would stay relatively closest to Ax's scoop, in case an emergency came up they would have to come looking for me.  
  
I dropped out of the sky, and saw Jake in his peregrine falcon morph shooting like a bullet towards the ground. I decided to make a little game of it.  
  
I saw Jake hit what must've been nearly 200 mph, the fastest any animal on the planet could travel. I grinned, charged my ki a bit more, and rocketed past him.  
  
I dropped head first until I was 2 feet off the ground, then did a back flip and dropped on my feet. Rachel landed beside me, in her bald eagle morph.  
  
Jake, man, I think we have us a new champion! she crowed from beside me.  
  
Trunks, how are you so FAST?! Marco asked as he dropped down beside me.  
  
I laughed, and felt my cheeks get hot. "There are others that are much faster, and stronger, than I am. It takes, well, a lifetime of training, which unfortunately I've done."  
  
"Trunks, there are guys at my school who HAVE worked out all their lives and haven't even thought of being half as strong as you are," Cassie said.  
  
Everyone had morphed back to their normal forms, and I had decided for the little "demonstration" to begin.  
  
"Ok, this might be a dumb question, but have any of you ever hear of capsule technology?" I asked.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, it pretty much allows you to condense anything you latch a capsule onto. The capsule shrinks the substance down to a sub molecular size, thus making a huge appliance easy to carry."  
  
I have heard of such technology. We Andalites have started to develop it, but it hasn't been completed yet. How were humans able to create such things? Ax asked.  
  
I shrugged, as if I didn't know. The real explanation could take all night. "My mother is nothing short of a genius. She and my grandfather invented the capsules, and founded the Capsule Corporation."  
  
"So, lets see what they can do!" Rachel demanded.  
  
She really is a good girl, at heart, Tobias said to me privately. I nodded.  
  
"Well, you want to know how I got so strong so quick, right? Well, here ya go."  
  
I pulled the capsule my father forced me to carry around at all times. The Portable Gravity Room. I took the capsule in my hand, and pumped the button on top of it. I threw the capsule a few yards in front of me, and saw a huge billowing cloud explode from it.  
  
The room was really nothing more than a huge sphere, with a door and a control panel at the front.  
  
I started explaining how it worked. "This device is designed to increase the gravity inside the chamber. This model has a maximum pull of 500 times the Earth."  
  
"500 TIMES?! That would squash you flat!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"Not so." I casually walked over to the gravity chamber and set the weight for 300x. I opened the door, and climbed inside. I looked back at the small window, and saw six heads crowded into it. I felt the gravity chamber start its procedures, and I felt the pull increase drastically. However, I was used to much more gravity than this, and calmly began somersaulting around the chamber.  
  
After a few minutes, I climbed out, and looked at the gapping faces. I didn't think it was possible for an Andalite to be out of words, but I guess it was.  
  
"Anyway, I have another capsule with a cabin in it. I can stay there."  
  
After a few minutes they all recovered.  
  
"Ok, first we sign Trunks up for the WWF. (A/N It will always be the WWF to me ^_^) He'll be the champ by the end of the week," Marco said.  
  
"Marco, you know that slop isn't real, right?" Rachel said, smirking.  
  
"Maybe not, but the money is. We could be rich!"  
  
"Don't you mean Trunks would be rich?" Cassie asked.  
  
We milled around for a few more minutes, and everyone said they had to be home. I waved to them as they took flight, and opened the capsule for the cabin I would be staying in.  
  
I walked in and sat down on my bed. (So THAT'S where I lost my sword!) I undressed, and reviewed all the events that had happened in the day. I wondered, as I started to drift to sleep, how I was ever going to get home. I knew that I couldn't start searching for a way until I helped my new friends with their war.  
  
I started to let the dregs of sleep take me away, when suddenly I sat up violently.  
  
There were two. . . no, three powerful kis headed right for me!''  
  
(Hello, all. Sorry about yet another dialogue chapter, but I had to write everything out for anyone that isn't familiar with the DBZ world. But, stay tuned next time for an action chapter! Yay! Oh, I have 15 reviews now. Whoo, go me. No, really, Go all yall, you all are my driving force.) 


	7. The Sensing

(A/N Hello, yall, sorry for yet another delay. Yeah, I've been really busy. . . but. I found me a bit of free time tonight to actually write another chapter. Should be a pretty good one, too, if I manage not to mess it up. Well, enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ax  
  
I as lay to rest, I keep my vow, and my honor, and my people above all.   
  
I dropped my tail, and ended the rest ritual. I had done this many nights, and often had the day's worries oppressing my thoughts. Tonight was no different.  
  
I walked into my scoop, and covered it, just in case some random adventurer decided to come this far out in the woods. Before I fully covered my scoop, I peered out from the meadow into the nearby tree line, and viewed Trunks' cabin one last time before going inside.  
  
He was certainly different than any creature I had ever encountered, or even heard of. Almost any species mentionable (besides humans, I have yet to find their natural defense) has some sort of natural defense, but his abilities have surpassed anything I had imagined. I wondered what his limits were.  
  
I was about to see just how far he could take them.  
  
I had almost relaxed, when I heard the still-strange sound of human thought speech.  
  
Ax! Trunks screamed. We have three beings coming this way!   
  
Can you recognize who they are? I asked. I had learned quickly about his abilities of sensing people.  
  
No, but. . . He hesitated. All three of them have powerful kis.   
  
That got my attention. I rushed out of my scoop and ran quickly to Trunks' cabin. He was already outside, with a new suit on than the one that he had before.  
  
Trunks.what is that outfit you are wearing? I asked. He was wearing a dark royal blue suit, with the sleeves cut out. He had a neon orange belt tied in a knot around his waste. And, he had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
"Oh, this?" he asked, a bit flustered. Thisis a training gi. I use it to work out with, and its almost as tough as regular armor. . . and it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get."  
  
He stood straight up, and donned a serious look. "Ax, get away from here. Get the others, you all might know more about these beings than I do."  
  
I nodded, and immediately started morphing to northern harrier. Rest, it seemed, would have to wait until later.  
  
Indeed, it was going to be a long night.  
  
(No, but wait, there's more! I'm on a writing spree, and therefore we're going to post not one, but TWO chapters tonight! ~frogs croak in the audience~ Ok. . . well if there is anyone there. . . read on! )  
  
Kahn-vict 


	8. The Menorans

(A/N Hello, everyone, and welcome back to tonight's 2 chapter writing spree! I imagine this chapter will be a wee bit longer than the last, since it was intended to be a premonition chapter. And. . .(drumroll) this is the much put off ACTION CHAPTER! Um, enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trunks  
  
I watched Ax morph into a northern harrier, and take off into the night sky. If the laws of physics held true in this dimension, then I imagined that he would have a tough time flying that amount of distance at night. I put it out of my mind. I had more pressing matters on my hands.  
  
I half closed my eyes and sensed out how strong these three beings were. Two of them didn't seem just spectacularly strong, but the other seems to be pretty tough. I had no idea who these people were, or WHAT they were, but kis are kind of like fingerprints. If someone had a pure soul, then someone could sense this person had a good heart. And, likewise, if someone had an evil heart, then it was like a bad taste in your mouth when you felt them out.  
  
They were coming from the south sky. And, man, I tasted rotten eggs in my mouth once I located them. I quickly went through my warm up routine, and unsheathed my sword that was slung behind my back. I had a feeling that I might be needing it.  
  
I felt my new friends heading towards me. . . yes, all six of them. Ax had worked quickly. I lit my ki, and took off into the nighttime sky.  
  
I flew for a few minutes, and felt the three coming closer. Then, I realized something. They were FLYING, just as I was! The Animorphs had told me that they were the only ones here on Earth with the ability to morph, with the exception of Visser Three. It couldn't be possible.  
  
I flew closer, and then. . . there they were. These creatures were something to behold.  
  
They were humanoid in form (one head, two arms, two legs, and so forth) all three of them were built like they were made of cinder blocks. They all had long, corn silk colored hair tied into a pony tail, and irisless blue eyes in front of their head. They all wore sleeveless black body suits, with dark-purple looking armor that reminded me vaguely of the Saiyan armor my father used to wear. One of them was slightly more muscular than the other two, which would explain the stronger ki I had felt. They all turned to face me, and sneered.  
  
"Is this the boy the Visser was speaking of?" One asked the other.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is, Raynar."  
  
I took a double take. No, they couldn't be. . .!  
  
I managed a calm air. "So, you are Yeerks."  
  
The beings looked at me. "Of course. Don't you like our new host bodies? They are called Menorans. They are a species we are. . . looking into."  
  
"Visser Three sent us here to deal with you, boy. Wounding the Blade Ship is a serious offense, and these bodies will be more than enough to take you down."  
  
I sensed the Animorphs had arrived, hiding in the trees below. Jake, Ax, these guys are controllers! They call themselves Menorans. Ever heard of them?   
  
Nope. Jake called from below. Trunks, get out of there if you can. You can't take on all of them by yourself!   
  
Indeed, the situation did look grim. Alone, any of these Menorans didn't seem impressive, but all of them at once was something else entirely.  
  
Jake, I have to see how powerful these guys are. Who's to say that there aren't more on the way?   
  
True. If your bent on fighting them, then. . . good luck.   
  
Thanks, man   
  
Who has 20 bucks on the purple haired guy? Marco cheered.  
  
I stepped into a simple fighting stance. "Well, if you are so powerful, then why don't you come get me?"  
  
The biggest of the three grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth. "I'd be happy to."  
  
He suddenly disappeared from view, but I tracked his movement, and sidestepped a nasty kick to my head from behind. I used the Menoran's momentum against him, and plowed my fist into his ribcage, sending him flying back a few feet.  
  
"Well, not as weak as I had thought. This might be interesting," he sneered.  
  
"How about I make it a lot more interesting?" I asked. I threw my head back, and started to make the change into a Super Saiyan. I felt my muscles bulge up, my hair flowed up and turned gold, and felt my eyes burn, knowing that they had turned a deep emerald. Lastly, I saw my now golden ki flow around me, like a fire engulfing my body.  
  
"Now," I asked. "are you ready?" Needless to say, I had surprised him. However, he quickly recovered, and came at me once again.  
  
This time I was more than ready for him. His movements seemed much slower to me now, and I could block his punches with ease.  
  
Punch. Kick! Punchkickblockdodgekickpunch!  
  
I chose one opening, and connected my foot with the side of his head. He recovered once more, and we both sped up our fighting.  
  
Soon, we were nothing more to the animorphs than a blur in the sky. I decided this first Menoran wasn't worth my trouble, and grabbed his arm. In one swift movement, I slung him around his body, fired a ki blast into his stomach, and moon kicked him in the back and sent him flying to the ground. The resulting impact made a small crater around the beaten menoran.  
  
I grinned at the remaining two Menorans, and simply said, "Next."  
  
( Things are looking pretty good for Trunks. . . but he hasn't won yet. Will he be able to take out the remaining 2 menorans? Find out next time!)  
  
Kahn-vict 


	9. The First Battle

(A/N Hello once again, folks. I've decided to do a continuing POV for this chapter (Trunks gets this chapter too), mainly to get the best view for the fight. Hope you all don't mind. Oh, one note. Addy-chan, can you imagine Marco actually SAYING the word lavender? I couldn't, so I didn't write it in. Thank you, everyone, for your support. And Nacho, you count. . . I promise! Anyway, on with the writing, eh?)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Trunks  
  
I looked at the new crater I had created, and felt pretty elated in my victory. The larger menoran squirmed in his hole, but didn't get back up. One down, I thought.  
  
The 2 smaller menorans gave me a long look. "Well, boys, you gonna come get me, or am I just going to blast you out of existence right now?" I said, feeling pretty cocky.  
  
"Oh, we have something for you. We are sure that you will like this."  
  
I stepped into a fighting stance, and waiting for some death-suicidal attack. But I wasn't prepared for what the two menorans WERE going to do.  
  
They both floated 2 feet apart from each other, and pointed their arms away from each other.  
  
No, NO! They couldn't be. . .!  
  
"Fusion. . ." they began.  
  
Ten years ago  
  
  
  
"No, Goten, your arm's a bit low. Raise it a bit to where Trunks has his," Goku commanded.  
  
I fell from the Fusion training and wiped my forehead.  
  
"Now, Goku, what is the point of this fusion thing? I mean, you could turn into a Super Saiyan Three and take out Majin-Buu, no problem."  
  
"No, Trunks, I can't. I learned this Fusion technique from the next dimension, and the combined powers of two individuals were more than I could handle, even as a Super Saiyan Three."  
  
"So, daddy," Goten asked. " This Fusion will be like adding my strength and Trunks' together?" Goten asked form his dad's side.  
  
"Of course. It would only make sense, since you become one person. But remember, boys, you have to do it perfectly, or it won't work."  
  
  
  
We had managed to get the Fusion dance down perfectly, and did battle with it. But I never imagined that I would see anyone else doing it, let alone FIGHT against a fused being.  
  
"Fusion. . ." They began, and performed the dance perfectly. "HA!!"  
  
The two menorans glowed blue and red, respectively, and a small explosion followed. When the dust cleared around them, there was only one menoran.  
  
"You like this technique?" The fused menoran asked in the weird two-voices- talking-at-once voice. "It is a native technique to this species."  
  
So, Goku must have learned this from a passed on menoran in our universe, I thought. This was going to get ugly.  
  
I powered up, letting my ki explode inside me, and around me. I powered up almost to my max, then beckoned for the now-fused creature to attack.  
  
The Menoran disappeared, and reappeared in front of me before I could track his movements. It threw two punches at me, one aimed for my head and one aimed for my neck. I blocked the first one, but the second one was just too fast! The blow knocked me sideways, and I began to lose altitude.  
  
I flew back at him as he began to follow me, seeing if I was out for the fight. Wrong move, I thought. Before he could react, I snapped back to his level and connected my foot to the side of his head. After that, the battle was on.  
  
Once more, I was fighting with everything I had, and the animorphs might have thought there was a stalemate between us. But in reality, I was losing. I decided to find out if these beings knew anything about ki attacks.  
  
Without warning, I dislodged from our entanglement of punches and kicks and dropped ten feet below the menoran. Before he could fly out of the way, I used one of my fathers signature attacks. I held my hands together over my head, palms opposite of each other, and summoned almost all of the energy I had.  
  
"FINAL BLAST!"  
  
Father designed this attack to be a last resort attack, because it drained so much energy from the person using it. And this time was no exception. I still had enough power to hold my Super Saiyan form, but barely.  
  
I waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally did, I gasped. The menoran had been hit, and I'd done some damage to him.  
  
But he was far from dead.  
  
The menoran laughed. "I hope that isn't all you have, boy." He stood upright, and started to form his own ki attack.  
  
Trunks, get OUT OF THERE! Jake screamed.  
  
No! I replied fiercely in telepathy. I have to finish this! I can win!  
  
The Menoran formed a ball of energy in front of him, and I saw my opening. He launched the ball of energy at me, probably close to 100 miles an hour.  
  
I only have one chance, I thought. If I miss this, then I'm dead.  
  
I let the ball fly at me, making the menoran think I had accepted my fate. Of course, this was far from the truth. Right when the ball hit me, I cupped my hands in front of me, and cradled the ball before it could explode. Catch, I thought.  
  
With the remainder of my strength, I flung the ball at the menoran, who was too shocked by my miraculous catch to dodge it.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
The explosion was huge. If that thing would have caught me off guard, I would have been dead.  
  
I saw the menoran fall to the ground in defeat. I also started falling, but I was still somewhat in control. I lost my Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground.  
  
"How. . .could you be. . .so POWERFUL?!" gasping menoran asked while lying on his back.  
  
"I am a saiyan.," I said simply.  
  
"Now, yeerk, you go back your cowardly master. You tell him a saiyan beat you and your comrade today. Tell him he is next." I looked at the crater that the other yeerk had been lodged in, and sensed that he was faintly alive. I picked up the vampire looking being and threw him on top of the conscious one.  
  
"Go." I said simply.  
  
I watched them fly off into the distance, and when they were far enough, I told everyone is was safe.  
  
They all demorphed. "Trunks, my man!" Marco proclaimed. "You beat the mess out of some menoran!"  
  
"I have to train," I said. "There are more where they came from."  
  
(Well, ladies and gents, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Is Visser Three going to reveal his new morph? Are there more menorans in the yeerk army? Will the Animorphs have to rely totally on Trunks for victory? Don't bet on it! Tune in next time, the first infiltration mission begins!)  
  
Kahn-vict  
  
  
  
P.S. Would any of you mind telling me any HTML tags that would be useful in writing this fic? Thanks if anyone does!!! 


	10. The Business

(A/N- Hello, everyone. Kahn-vict here. Remember me? Yeah, I'm back, finally. My computer crashed not too long after I wrote my last chapter, and before that I received a crushing flame from some girl…but hey, I can't please everyone, huh? Especially after weighing that one with the 30 something I got from other people saying they liked it…but anyway.

On another note, I got onto and saw that other people had started writing their own DBZ/animorph crossover. . . and as far as I know mine was the first. So, hey, maybe I started something, eh? Prolly giving myself a little too much credit, but moving right along. . .

Enjoy this long, LONG overdue installment, ladies and gents. After 12 hours of English courses in college, perhaps the content will be a little bit better. And please, review me if you see anything that doesn't make any sense, or if you have a suggestion. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Cassie

HOOOOONK!

"There, girl, calm down. Good girl."

The female goose was a feisty one, she was. Daddy had found her below a tree, with a busted head. I gave her the meds and put her back into her cage.

Ah, that's the last of the meds, I thought to myself. I sat down for a bit on a crate, to think. In this new turn of events, where would we, the Animorphs fit in? I honestly wanted to help Trunks in any way possible, but with the new hosts the Yeerks had it seemed anything but.

I replaced all the equipment that I had been working with and began walking out of the barn. As I walked past the gate, I heard a clearing of a throat.

" I suppose you enjoy this sort of thing."

I screamed and turned around, ready for Armageddon. What I saw instead was Trunks leaning against the barn wall with a leery smile on his face.

"Oh, you, you. . .PERSON!" I chided him playfully. " What are you doing out here in the back forty?"

"Watching you," he said as he stood up straight and placed his arms behind his head in a folded position. "And wondering how you Animorphs lead a double life. I mean, in my dimension, we have nothing to hide about who we are, even though most of the time my friends and I actually get ridiculed for saving the planet."

I reached behind him and closed the barn door. "Difficult wouldn't begin to describe it. If we slip up one time, say one thing to our enemies that gives us away, we're done. We risk our lives daily, it seems, yet we still have to play the part of normal teens. And what about you? Surely training your body and mind from the day you were born can't exactly be fun."

"Different ways of looking at different worlds, I guess," Trunks concluded. "We both have our hardships. If we didn't, we'd be no different than anyone else."

"Somedays, I _wish _I were like anyone else," I said.

Trunks looked like he had something to say, but held back. I sensed there was MUCH more to him than he lets on. I decided to tell him about our first mission as a team.

"Trunks, Jake has decided that we need to look into Visser Three's new morph. We have allies that have infiltrated the Yeerk army, but right now they're not yielding any information about it. They have, however, pinpointed a business that is overrun with Yeerks in a town not too far from here."

"Ah, Jake," Trunks said, " I think I might like him. He basically gushes leadership. So, what is the name of this fine business you speak of?"

"Gateway Computers."

"Huh," Trunks said. "I guess that one never made it in my dimension."

I giggled inwardly. Marco's dad is an engineer, meaning that Marco gets all the newest computer goodies from his dad's office. He hadn't been informed yet of the name of the business, and I had a feeling he'd have a field day with it.

"Gateway? _GATEWAY?_" Marco snorted. " No surprise there. No wonder it's falling to pieces."

Everyone, including Trunks, had assembled in the barn a few hours after Trunks and I had had our conversation. And, just like I expected, Marco was going nuts.

" The Chee have confirmed that not only have the Yeerks established somewhat of a minibase at Gateway, they are also using the business to forward their own agenda economically," Jake reported.

" So, let's blow it up! It'd be especially easy with our new firepower!" Racheal, of course, flashing a devious grin at Trunks .

"Why not," Marco agreed. " Their computers suck anyway."

Actually, Marco, I have seen the specifications on your computer, and I have concluded that it is inferior to a newer model of the Gateway computer. Why do they name it Gateway? Ax asked.

Marco turned beat red and pouted, but said nothing.

"There there, poor baby," I teased him gently.

"People, let's stay on track here," Jake said. "We actually don't need to blow it up, not yet anyway. The Chee have informed us that information on Visser Three's morph is located there. Origin, description, abilities, everything. Why he hasn't used it against us yet, we don't know. And we are going to find out.

Jake turned to our newest ally. "Trunks, this is going to be a covert operation. Do you possess any abilities that would help us break in to this business?"

Trunks ran a hand through his lavender hair, as if he was thinking. I knew he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Yeah, I have a few abilities you might like."

Jake got a wicked grin on his face and rubbed his hands together. "OK then, let's plan this. We strike tonight."

Well, boys and girls, I have finally come out of my long, long retirement. I plan to be updating pretty normally until I knock this thing out. Please review, for I am open to any suggestions on making this a better fic. Thank you for your time, and I hope you stay with me on this.

-Kahn-vict


End file.
